


Coffee Drama Romance

by misura



Category: Black Cat
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jenos had always known how to make an entrance - or, as in this case, how to sweep a girl off her feet by seeming to appear out of nowhere by taking off his sunglasses and striking a dramatic pose, including an accusingly pointed finger.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"You!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Drama Romance

Jenos had always known how to make an entrance - or, as in this case, how to sweep a girl off her feet by seeming to appear out of nowhere by taking off his sunglasses and striking a dramatic pose, including an accusingly pointed finger.

"You!"

To give Rinslet credit: she kept her composure very well. "Me?" Several other people in the cafe were staring, some very cute girls among them, Jenos couldn't help but notice. He hoped they wouldn't be too disappointed when they found out Jenos Hazard was off the market for good.

"You must be some sort of criminal. A thief!"

Rinslet poured some milk into her coffee and stirred it. Jenos admired her cool, as well as her lovely dress..

On the other hand, this scene he intended to play out really required a certain amount of moving along or, at this specific point, a firm statement from Rinslet's side that she was _not_ a thief.

Someone might think to call the police otherwise, after all, and that would get rather awkward.

"Because ... " Jenos said, adding in a dramatic pause to increase the tension. (Nearly everyone in the cafe was looking at them by now, as well they should.) "Because you stole my heart!"

Someone sighed. Someone might be fainting - Jenos didn't dare look away at this crucial point, so he couldn't be sure. It sounded like a faint, though, like someone being utterly overcome by this scene of sweet, sweet romance.

Rinslet sipped her coffee. A faint blush had crept up on her cheeks.

Jenos wondered if he should feel entitled to sit down at her table based solely on a blush. It seemed a bit presumptuous; he did pride himself on being a gentleman, after all.

"Um," he said. "Rins?"

She looked at him. The beauty of her eyes nearly struck him speechless.

"Oh. It's you." Still playing it cool; that was Rinslet for you. "What do you want?"

He managed not to declare his desire to bow down in worship of her perfection at her feet out loud. Not an easy thing, but he was aware that they were in public, and he didn't want to embarrass her.

"Can I sit down?"

She shrugged. "I guess." Practically an invitation.

"Thank you." Jenos beamed at her, basking in the glory of her love.

 

Nizer snorted in disgust. "He's hopeless. 'This one's different', he says. Sure she is."

"Different enough." Beluga shrugged.

Nizer considered. "Well, yes. I suppose most of the other ones would have smacked him by now."


End file.
